A Getaway of Ecstasy
by EverythingHHH
Summary: Paul and Stephanie have been under so much pressure lately and they just need a getaway from it all. What will happen when they finally get alone time together? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**theeazymark**! Thank you for your patience and I hope you love this! Also, I hope the rest of my readers do as well!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

Chapter 1

"God, I need a fucking vacation." Stephanie muttered to herself as she dropped her paperwork on her desk with a 'thud'. She rested her elbows on the wooden desk before removing her glasses to rub at her tired eyes. She removed her hands from her eyes and looked down at her stack of work that seems to be piling up day by day. Being the head of the WWE Creative Writing team took a toll on you because there was the endless paperwork, meetings, and emails from her colleagues who sometimes, didn't know what the hell they were doing.

She lifted herself from her leather chair and stretched before walking over to the mini fridge across the way in her office. She opened it and took out a bottle of expensive red wine. Obviously, she wasn't allowed to have alcohol in her office at the WWE Headquarters but here lately she was too exhausted to care. It kept her awake for all the work Vince threw at her. Yes, she has gone to her father about it but he says it's necessary because it's WrestleMania season. She always knew better than to argue with her father because if she did his McMahon temper kicks in and he makes it even more difficult for her and even Paul.

As she poured herself some wine, she thought about Paul and how she hasn't seen him in so long. Both of their schedules were so packed it was hard to make time for each other. He has a match with John Cena and Randy Orton at WrestleMania 24 in a few weeks so yes, he was bound to be busy. Not only with Monday Night Raw but also appearances such as interviews, autograph signings, and late night talk shows.

She missed him. The last time she saw him was last week when they were both at Raw together. They stayed in her office literally the whole time except for when he wrestled. They also went to dinner that night and it was so amazing. Just the thought made her smile as she sipped at her wine. When they came home she wanted nothing more than to make love to him but he declined because he was too tired and wanted to sleep. She believed him because she could tell he was tired. When Stephanie detached herself from him he seemed to drag his tired body up the stairs of their mansion.

She sighed once again as she set her glass down on her desk before she picked up her cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

It rang a few times before, "Hello?" The gruff voice spoke on the other line.

"Hey baby." Stephanie said softly as she leaned against her desk.

"Ah, I was hoping it was my beautiful woman. How's everything going?"

Stephanie frowned. "I'm stressed and I miss you like crazy." Sighing, she asked him, "How's everything with you?"

"Everything's going good. I did a signing earlier today. Some fan wanted me to sign his head." He laughed and then said softly, "And I know, honey. I miss you too. So much you don't even know."

An idea suddenly popped into Stephanie's head, "After WrestleMania we should go on a vacation. Just you and me." She bit her lip hoping he would agree.

"That sounds so nice right about now…." He was saying before a male voice spoke in the background. Stephanie furrowed her brow as she listened to him speak away from the phone. "Alright man, I'll be right there." Stephanie heard a door shut in the background. "Baby, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay?"

Stephanie felt her heart weigh heavily at his words. She could listen to his deep voice all day. "Okay, I'll call you before I go to bed tonight." He always told her to call him before she goes to bed. He was such a sweet man. "I love you."

She heard his deep chuckle. "I love you too. Bye." With that he hung up.

Stephanie hung up and placed her phone on the desk behind her. She stood there for a second looking out the window in the night just thinking about their conversation before walking around her desk to sit down in her comfy leather chair. Her eyes once again fell on the pile of paper work lying in front of her and she ran her hand through her brown locks. She scooted in and reluctantly continued her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WrestleMania 24 was underway and Stephanie finally had a few minutes to relax. She's been running rampant all day with getting scripts done and answering emails. Some of her colleagues were having troubles with things which caused her to miss lunch. She's literally been fueled on coffee all day. Like she's said before, she needs to get away from things and be with Paul.

She smiled as she walked down the corridor to Paul's locker room. The last time she saw him was this morning so she's glad she has a few minutes. She rounded the corner and dodged some workers who almost ran into her because they were in a rush to get to where they needed to get to. Oh boy, does she know how they feel. She finally made it to the door at the end of the corridor and wrapped her hand around the knob to open it.

Paul was sat on the couch getting ready for his match when she walked in. He looked up from lacing his boots and smiled warmly at her. "Hey." He said as he sat back.

"Hey." She said quietly as she sat next to him. She gazed into his brown eyes as he watched her sit and her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Vince finally let you off the hook huh?" He joked as she took his large hand in hers.

She laughed. "It's not just Vince. It's everyone. Some people don't know what the fuck they're doing when I'm trying to get something accomplished and it makes me want to rip my damn hair out." She huffed. She had to take a deep breath after saying all that in one breath. It felt good to finally vent.

Paul frowned slightly at his wife's frustration. "I'm sorry, baby. You know that if there was something I could do, I would do it." He rubbed her knuckles with his calloused thumb affectionately to calm her nerves. He always did that when she was in distress and it always worked.

She sighed and rested her head on his bare chest. "We need to get away, Paul. Just me and you. I wanna get away from stress and be with you because I miss you so much." Her voice broke halfway through as she looked down at their joined hands in his lap.

She heard him breathe deeply through his nose as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I know we do because I miss you so much too. Since I'm not winning the championship tonight and I'm not scheduled for Raw this week, maybe we could go to the beach. What do ya say?"

Feeling sudden excitement course through her, Stephanie lifted her head from his chest and looked into his mellow eyes. "Yes, that sounds amazing! Oh my gosh, I would love that because it's so romantic." You couldn't wipe the huge smile off her face no matter how hard you try.

Paul rolled his eyes playfully. "You and your damn romance. Anyway, I've been thinking about taking a vacation lately so I thought this would be perfect." He smiled at her proudly.

He was so cute to her when he acted like that. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips before it was quickly interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Paul! Your match is next!" A stagehand yelled before quickly leaving again.

She reluctantly lifted herself from his warm embrace so he could finish getting ready. "Well I guess I'll go so you can focus." She really didn't want to get back to work. She started to leave until she felt him grasp her hand. She turned back to him as he stood up. She was caught by surprise when he caught her lips in a sweet kiss. She melted into his kiss before she wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his bare back.

He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "Just get through tonight and we'll be there before you know it." He calmly said.

She smiled at him before she let him go. "Be careful in your match." Was all she said before she walked out.

Walking back to her office with a smile, she couldn't stop thinking about their vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"This is so beautiful." Stephanie whispered as she watched the sun start to set over the beautiful blue ocean. She was sat next to Paul with her head resting on his broad shoulder. The chilly water enveloped her legs each time a small wave washed upon the deserted beach. It felt so good after all the walking they did today and just everything she's been put through for the last couple of months. The sound of the waves crashing muted all her thoughts and all she felt was peace.

Paul had his arms wrapped around her as he too, took in the scenery before him. He looked down at her and smiled. This was the most peaceful he's seen Stephanie in a very long time. He's glad Vince let them take time off because they needed it. The water was hitting his legs as well and he thought it was the most comforting feeling ever. Well, having Stephanie in his arms while they sat on the beach was the most comforting thing ever.

The sudden breeze caused her to shuffle closer to Paul as goosebumps covered her skin. She felt him tighten his hold on her and she sighed in contentment. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and loved the look etched on his handsome features. He was at peace just like she was. His calm, mellow eyes focused forward at the ocean and every now and again, a seagull that flew over them. The orange hue that cast from the sun, illuminated his face so romantically, that she started to feel a warm feeling inside.

She wanted him. No, she _needed_ him so she leaned forward and laid a kiss on his prickly cheek.

Her kiss caught his attention and he, again, looked down at her. He immediately noticed the desire in her deep blue eyes. If she's wanting to do what he thinks she wants to do, then he's not stopping her.

She saw his eyes reflecting the same fire and desire. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers and it quickly got heated. She raked her fingers through his blonde strands as their lips were sealed in a feverish lip lock. He gently lied her down on the sand before breaking the kiss to remove his shirt.

Stephanie admired his chiseled body as she ran her hands all over his torso. She heard him groan over the waves and it turned her on even more. She looked into his eyes as he reached down and attempted to remove her shirt. Wanting to get rid of the blasted clothing, she sat up and removed the shirt herself before letting her hands land on the button of his jeans. She popped them open and unzipped the zipper before pulling them down. She was surprised to see him going commando underneath and she bit her lip. With Paul's help, they got them off quickly and she gazed at his growing erection.

"See something you like, baby?" Paul said seductively as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled wickedly at him before dipping her head to take his cock into her mouth. She heard him sigh as she licked around the head and took him in deep, not missing an inch. She felt his hands fiddling with her shorts before he popped them open. She released him with a 'pop' and lied down once more to take off her shorts and underwear. The cold sand on her back made her shiver but the sight of Paul completely naked in front of her made her shiver more.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered before he dipped his head between her legs.

She moaned loudly as soon as his tongue made contact. She moved her hands to his head, to rake her fingers through his golden mane. "Oh, Paul…." She moaned as she stared at the blue, now purplish colored sky.

He licked her up, down, in patterns and he knew it would drive her crazy. He lifted his finger and teased her wet opening with it. She arched her back at the feeling and the sight was fucking beautiful. He felt himself get even harder. He gently pushed his thick finger in and saw her dig her fingers into the sand as she moaned his name. He started moving it in and out of her while he continued to tease her with his mouth.

His hot mouth was almost too damn much for her but now that he added his finger, she didn't know if she could take his torture anymore. Shit, now he just added another finger and she was mewing like a kitten.

He was thrusting his finger relentlessly into her. "Oh god, I'm getting close." She screamed out as she gripped at his hair and the sand.

Paul chuckled at her response. He loved to drive her crazy. He felt the tip of his dick now brushing against the cold sand and water as he was now completely hard.

He removed his finger and lifted himself up to line his penis at her entrance. He looked down at her and her chest was heaving as she looked at him with all the hunger in her eyes. He slowly inserted himself inside of her and felt the warmth of her incase his cock. "Ah fuck, you're so hot and tight." He growled as he began to pump in and out of her.

Stephanie moaned in ecstasy as she wrapped her arms around her lover. He was making her feel so good right now and the ocean water that was hitting their bodies was adding to it. His thick member filling her completely made her legs tremble. She sighed when she felt him bury his face into her neck as he moaned into it. She ran her hands up and down his back, getting sand all over it that was on her hands.

All you could hear was the crashing of the waves, their skin slapping together and their moans.

Paul lifted his head from her neck and laid kisses all over her face. "I'm so close, Steph." He said breathlessly.

"Mmm….me too." She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist to match his thrusts.

Their combined efforts tipped Paul over the edge and he came inside of her with a deep, animalistic growl.

That growl did it for Stephanie as her walls clamped around his throbbing cock. "Fuck, Paul!" She screamed as she threw her head back.

Once they completed their releases, they relaxed against each other to catch their breath and to just be close to each other. They felt their month's worth of stress melt away. Oh, this was definitely the getaway they needed.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! I'd really appreciate it! :)**


End file.
